Watching My Wife Get Monked
by supernaturalsex
Summary: They had approached him back when he was dating his ex-girlfriend, but he denied their desperate plea to rejoin their ranks. Now his monk past has come back to haunt him once again. But instead of sending those who used to bully him like last time, his former temple decided to up the ante by enlisting the services of a blond-haired third party. Naruto x Android 18. *One-shot*


**This one-shot features elements of netorare as Android 18 will be cheating on Krillin with Naruto. If you cannot stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you turn back now.**

* * *

"Krillin?"

The bald warrior tore his gaze from his sleeping daughter. "Yeah, Master Roshi?"

"There's a man outside who claims to be affiliated with the Orin Temple," said the old geezer with a wistful sigh. "That sure takes me back."

Krillin groaned, remembering the last time his former monk companions showed up when he was dating Maron. It wasn't that they were persistent, but he just didn't appreciate the way they had ogled his huge-breasted ex-girlfriend. Their reason for paying him a visit was that the original temple got destroyed and after rebuilding the site, the elders wanted him to rejoin after learning that he was Roshi's student. Apparently, his exploits in the martial arts had taken his former monk-mates by surprise and now they wanted to make amends – fuck that shit.

This time around would be different because he had filed for marriage with Eighteen nearly three years ago. Would they still make that same pathetic plea? It would be asinine for him to leave the best thing that ever happened to him to become "one with the world" again. He couldn't wait to slam the door on their faces and repudiate whatever offer they had for him. Somehow, his former teacher took his thoughtful expression as acceptance, and then sauntered in the representative of his former temple.

The female android idly straightened up as the towering presence commanded the living room. His golden locks were spiky, and he had dark, deep, piercing blue eyes, which were manifold times more intense than her baby blues. She spent another second drinking in his tremendous frame, the very fabric of his shirt stretching obscenely from his physique which was leaving little to the imagination. Diverting her appreciative gaze, taking note of those strange looking whisker marks etched across either of his cheeks, she turned back to her book, leaving her husband to deal with the stranger.

"Ah, Krillin," said the blond, looming over the cueball. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. The woman beside you must be Eighteen, your significant other. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I've been commissioned by the Orin Temple to have a word with you. I believe you've alre-."

"Y-yes," interrupted Krillin with a stammer, nervously shifting his feet, praying that the man catches the hint and doesn't bring up his past flame in front of his wife. It was then he noticed the gold star pinned to the man's shirt. "You're of the Terminus."

"_Terminus_?" piped in Roshi, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "I thought you folk are never contacted unless it's a code red situation. Last time I saw one of you, it was back during the golden age of martial arts. I could've sworn you disbanded years ago."

Eighteen quirked a brow, her interest piqued by their rodomontade. "What's this about?"

"Firstly, your husband is correct: I am a Terminus member," said Naruto, forgetting all about the man he had come to visit because the woman the baldie was married to was now the cynosure of his cerulean blue eyes. She was beauty personified with her silky tresses, the way her huge tits were riding together even through her sleeveless denim jacket and those long, slender legs packaged tightly within tight, white pants stretching out on the sofa as she laid back without a care for the world. Even though he couldn't see it from this angle, he knew just from her wide hips that they were bolstering a big, juicy ass.

The midget did well, that's for damn sure.

"The group is alive and well. We simply act from behind the scenes nowadays," continued the whiskered ninja. "Organizations do commission my services when they feel their messengers are not doing the job, but this visit is nothing of the sort. I'm just here on behalf of the Orin Temple to bless your marriage with a spiritual cleansing. I can assure you that no one from the temple will come to bother you again after today."

He couldn't remember much after his battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki. All he remembered was waking up in a completely different place. Thankfully, all of the tailed beasts were still with him and he still had all his Sage powers. It took him ages to learn the language of these earthlings, but the Orin Temple, members of whom found him, helped him every step of the way. Although he refused to join their ranks, mainly because he didn't give two shits about being a monk, he agreed to help them grow in power. Word got out of his strength and soon he joined Terminus, a group that has connections with thousands of organizations around the globe.

No one would ever have to follow him again, which was great news for the bald midget. It wasn't that they scared him, but he's always been afraid of his past relationship getting ratted out to his wife, who he was still working hard on mellowing down. She could be vicious when she wanted to, which was often, unfortunately.

"Sure thing," as soon as those words escaped his lips, he felt his wife glaring daggers at him. True enough, that one look told him he would be sleeping on the couch tonight. "W-w-well, you see this is for the best."

"Fine," said the former villain with a huff. "Let's get this over with so your friend can leave."

Naruto bit back a smirk from the bitterness in the woman's voice. "Do you have somewhere quiet we can retire to?"

"My bedroom," replied Krillin while casting a glance at his former teacher. "Do you mind watching Marron, Master Roshi?"

"Not a problem," said the old geezer and he dug his cane into the ground. "You two do what you have to."

Eighteen threw down her book as she made her way to the stairs, refusing to follow her husband's lead after inconveniencing her like this. Little did she know, her strut was being analyzed in detail by the blond, who was taking in her big, fat ass swaying from side to side.

**_xXx_**

"I refuse," said the android coldly, folding her arms over her impressive bust. She assumed a cleansing would be incantations of sorts, but this bastard was going to massage her? And he was going to be naked while doing so?

Naruto shook his head at her. "You may confirm this with your husband, but I cannot perform a cleansing ritual while wearing clothes."

"I...he's right, dear," said Krillin, shrinking under his wife's gaze. "It's fine. It's only going to be this one ritual and then he can leave."

"Fuck that. What's the…" trailed off the android as her fellow blond threw off his shirt, exploding upon her with the upper body that she's only read about in overexaggerating romance novels and absurdly perverted magazines. His pectorals protruded out far, looking like firm plates engraved on his chest. His shoulders, oh so broad and wide, supporting the definition of his massive biceps that spoke volumes of his immense upper body strength. Her eyes shamefully glanced down his body, her breathing labored from taking in his rock-hard abs and that v-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist. She was speechless here, but words officially died down her throat when he dropped his trousers.

It sprang out like a lion pouncing on its prey and now it was the commanding presence in the room. This man was sporting a cock that was putting her husband's to such shame that she couldn't help but study every inch in excruciating detail. Dark blue veins ran down the throbbing rod like it was a bolt of lightning firing down the night sky. More than triple the length she was used to seeing, it was also very fat, so much so that it appeared to be thicker than her wrist. Giant balls hung below it that were undoubtedly holding gallons of jism.

"You must undress as well."

Eighteen expelled a shuddery breath, abruptly coming off that post-alcoholic-like katzenjammer, her nipples hardening to steel tips, her vagina bedewing. Now she was staring at her husband with smoldering eyes. "Screw this. It's o-"

"It's custom," said Krillin quietly, also finding it difficult to speak, but because of how emasculated he was feeling. "I don't like this either, but he's going to use sacred oil that's been handed to him by temple elders. It's considered a sin to waste it on clothes," he turned to the blond, making sure not to look down again. "She will have a towel to cover her...private areas. That is non-negotiable."

Naruto nodded his head. "That's understandable. I'd like for you to undress here if you don't mind," he raised up a hand as the two vocalized their protest. "Acceptance is a virtue and Krillin surely remembers that. I've entrusted you with my body and by entrusting me with yours, Eighteen, I'll be blessing your marriage. You may keep your undergarments on if you'd like."

Realizing that her husband had gone silent and was surprisingly complying to this, Marron's mother clicked her teeth, a bottomless rage building up inside her. "Just wait, Krillin. I'm going to kill you for this."

Ignoring the stuttering former monk, he watched with lustful eyes as those blasted clothes flew off the woman he was married to. She was in better physical shape than he gave her credit for. Her upper-torso was v-shaped, with muscular shoulders and biceps that flowed with her voluptuous frame. Those big tits were nearly suffocating in that flimsy bra she had underneath, as epic cleavage was being shown, which he was greedily drinking in.

From this angle, her gorgeous bubble butt was displayed to perfection. The big, fat globes firm and impossible to resist, the gusset of her slightly damp panties stretched over her pussy, obscuring but not totally hiding the cleft of her labia lips. Her thighs were stout, and her long, slender legs were fabulous, even more so now that she was no longer hiding them under her pants. She was so powerful looking that he suspected she could beat most men—especially her bald, midget husband—into a pulp, yet her body was still completely and undeniably feminine.

Now he _really_ wanted to get his hands on her.

Eighteen chewed on her bottom lip, her anger momentarily taking a backseat as the towering blond gazed at her with such hunger that it was stirring up a side of her that she was unfamiliar with. Try as she might, she was once again drawing in the man's gigantic dick. Oh, how he was making her vagina churn. The gears started turning for the inner android in her, who has always strived for perfection, with the visual of this godlike specimen. No wonder why he was a holy man. No mortal woman should be able to handle him.

She forcefully derailed that train of adulterous thought, reminding herself that she was married and that her husband was not even a foot away from her. "I'm going to get changed in the bathroom."

"Of course," came the stolid reply of Naruto, his chakra flaring from watching those tiny panties riding up the woman's butt crack as she rushed out the door. "You have a beautiful wife."

The former monk nearly drew blood with how tightly he was clenching his fists. He wasn't oblivious to how his wife had been staring at the man's cock nor was he oblivious to the suggestive tone in the blond's voice or that lustful gaze that was being paid on her. Why on earth did the temple send such a hung representative?

"T-thanks..." gritted out Goku's best friend. "She's the love of my life."

He responded with a nod before getting to the task he was paid millions upon millions of zen to complete. Unsealing a scroll from his wrist, ignoring his fellow room occupant's arched brow, a box popped up in a cloud of smoke, consisting of everything he would require for this "ritual". Taking out a portable music device, he switched it on, and a combination of instruments, the gentle sound of running water, a slow, beating drum, and melodic chanting soon began flowing through the room from its speaker.

"Ah, the farewell number," commented Krillin, immediately picking up on the melody. "I never thought I'd hear it again."

"It is a celebration, after all," replied Naruto, his monstrous cock swinging from side to side, whacking against his thighs as he made his way to the corner of the room to dim the lights.

When the married woman came back, he found her holding a towel up against her chest, concealing the udders that were responsible for feeding her baby daughter. A second towel was wrapped around her, covering her midsection all the way down to her mid-thighs, leaving much to the imagination. Thankfully, he had the recent memories of her delicious body – she was going to be his most treasured offering.

Eighteen was about to speak when she saw the blond pouring oil all over him. Plenty of it was dripping on the floor and while she would've thrown a fit about it, watching that thick fluid dribble down his abs and splatter onto his giant dick was making her grip tightly onto her towel while absently squeezing her thighs together. She paid a shameful glance at her husband and thankfully found that he hadn't caught her ogling another man.

"Please lay down on the futon I've laid out," said the ninja, gesturing at the high grade mattress beside him that he just unsealed. "After that, I'd like you to undo your towel and lower it to your bottom. I'm going to start with your back," he paused here, sighting her blue eyes narrowing at him. "How am I to apply the oil if you're covered?"

Sneering at her husband, who shot her an apologetic look for putting her in this situation, she got down on her belly, her big tits ballooning out against the towel she had been covering her chest with. Reaching underneath to pull the towel open, she drew it downward so that everything above the small of her back was exposed.

Stifling a growl, he drank in the married woman's creamy, white flesh. There was not even one blemish that he could discern, and the grooves of her muscles were poignant. Pouring a copious amount of "holy oil" onto his palm, he rubbed his hands together to warm it when in fact he was channeling fire chakra to so.

"It'll be over before you know it," said Naruto as he crouched at the head of the futon, his hands shaking in anticipation. "Isn't that right, Krillin?"

The bald man exhaled deeply, not wanting to vocalize his discomfort from seeing that monstrous cock plopping down on the mattress his wife was laying on. "...till the end of the incantation."

Eighteen slowly relaxed her shoulders and let herself sink a little deeper into the mattress. "Fine, let's get on with this."

The feel of her smooth, taut skin was electric, and he immediately experienced a gentle stirring between his legs. She didn't even flinch at his initial touch, nor to the oil he was pouring down on her, or at least that's what she was trying to play off. That cool, confident vibe she was radiating was being polluted with the chakra he was channeling through her entire body.

He dawdled initially with the back of her head as he dragged his hands through her silky golden hair with such finesse that her eyes fluttered. Perhaps this guy was in the wrong profession – he definitely had the skillset to become a popular hairdresser. He next rubbed her neck and worked his way down to her shoulders. Whatever oil he was using smelled wonderful.

It was then he ran his hand along the only area of her back that was the tightest, mainly because that used to house her "android parts". She groaned as he targeted that damn area so effectively that she wasn't able to utter a word in protest when he traversed to her hips. His movement was slow and methodical, and he was applying a heavy pressure deep enough that he was distinguishing the ridges of her muscles as his slick palms glided over them.

"Please let me know if I'm being too rough," cooed the whiskered adult, his deep, masculine voice spearing through the trembling woman's ear as he sweetened it with a burst of chakra. "I'm sure your husband wouldn't like that."

She groaned, unable to keep her voice in any longer. "...all right...it feels good right now."

"Glad to hear it," said Naruto, from the corner of his eye glancing at the woman's spouse to find him growing more and more uncomfortable. "Now it's time to cleanse your upper back."

Changing his technique, he used the pads of his thumbs to dig somewhat deeply into the knotted flesh near her traps. This time, she did wince, and that reaction from her hit him right in his crotch as his monstrous cock started to grow erect. He kept working her flesh, and as her pain tolerance gradually increased, he could feel her upper back beginning to to relax. As the the knot slowly dissipated, he changed his tactics once more, and moved his thumbs cross-fiber action to enhance blood flow to the area.

Krillin gasped silently as that giant organ pointed up to the ceiling as the blond stood over his wife at the edge of the futon before settling down once more. He tried seeking solace in the soothing farewell monk melody, but was unable to shoo away the visual of a naked man laying his hands on the mother of his child. What's worse was that the woman was slowly beginning to moan under the man's dexterous touch.

Moving over to her lower right side, he began rolling her skin between his fingers to enhance her circulation. But her skin was so taut that he discovered the technique didn't work well on her. So just like before, he channeled chakra to his fingers, this time coupling it with little karate chops up and down her upper back, just lateral to her spine.

"Uuuggghh…" grunted Eighteen, unable to help herself from the mild welts the blond was leaving behind on her oily skin. "How…how is this cleansing?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as she wiggled under his hands. "Just because it's meant to be spiritual, doesn't mean I can't give you a little something extra for all the trouble I've caused you today. Don't you agree, Krillin?"

"Y-yeah," gritted out the baldie, but jerked forward when the base of the man's cock nearly collided with the top of his wife's head. "Hey, I think it's time you move away and speed things up now."

Naruto lifted his head, winking at the frustrated husband as he pulled his hands away. His prodigious cock was throbbing now, and was rearing to meet some feminine walls, but now wasn't the time. Side stepping towards the lower half of her body, he stopped when her right leg was before him. Her thighs were thick and powerful, as expected of a bossy woman like her, and they felt absolutely solid when he began kneading them. He moved his strong fingers up and down her hamstrings, from the back of the knee to the upper thigh, where his hands inadvertently lingered as he stared at her flesh.

Her legs, like the rest of her body, were perfect, and the towel barely covered her hips, leaving a lot of skin exposed. How he wanted to slide that towel up just a little bit more. Moving to the foot of the futon, he analyzed the prone form stretched out directly before him. Her poor husband couldn't see it, but from his angle, he was able to look up her long legs and exposed back, as well as over her spectacular ass. A dark smirk curled to his lips from sighting the puddle accumulating beneath her.

Thanks to his ridiculously enhanced sight from being a ninja, he was transfixed on her exposed pussy and winking anus as he squirted more oil in his hands and warmed it with another dosage of fire chakra. Then he leaned over her and planted the base of his palms into her skin just above the back of the knees. And with a heavy pressure, he slowly ran his hands up the length of her hamstrings.

His thumbs soon slid up her inner thighs, firmly massaging and each sweep getting higher and higher. Soon enough his fingers were brushing the crease where her butt cheeks joined her legs, earning an immediate reaction from her, which he was able to subdue with more pressure. Her mind now in pandemonium, she started shuddering, feeling her butt crack opening and closing with each rotation, only to jerk forward when his hand suddenly claimed a direct spot on her left, _bare_ ass cheek. "Hey...what the fuck are you doing?!"

"Just relax," said Naruto, repeating the motion of sliding his hands up the mommy's lower back and back round over her hips, each time his thumbs brushing closer and closer to the spot he was yearning to touch her. It a dangerous game he was playing, and her husband thought so as well as he came rushing forward with a stretched out fist.

Without even flinching, he caught the weak punch in his much larger hand and flung him aside like yesterday's newspaper. "Calm down, Krillin. I'm almost done. Now recite the good afternoon prayer for me."

The blonde goddess tilted her head, her eyes holding immense rage as this man showed up her husband and continued massaging her like nothing happened. She wanted dearly to take action, but he was manipulating the flow of her ki with whatever he was doing to her. Perhaps there was truth to the cleansing being a spiritual thing and not some made-up mumbo jumbo.

Naruto smirked as the dishevelled man began chanting along with the melody playing from the speaker. Rather than use the base of his palms, he was now crooking his fingers so that his thumbs created a c-shape with the rest of the digits. It was then a vociferous, girlish cry seeped into the room, alerting the blond that the couple's child had awoken from her slumber and was not content with Master Roshi's presence.

"Why don't you check up on your daughter?" urged the whiskered shinobi, barely able to contain the lust in his voice as he brushed his fingers ever-so gently under the lower curve of the man's wife's tush. "I will be done in no time."

Krillin rose to his feet and impetuously turned around, not wanting to alert his wife that he was sporting a boner, especially not the man who had made him look like a mere child "...are you okay with me leaving, Eighteen?"

She definitely wasn't, especially since she was nearing the verge of an orgasm from how seductively the man was touching her. A negative response did escape her lips, but it was so muffled with her face smushed into the mattress that her spouse took it as a sign to leave. Her heart raced as the door slammed shut. Why the fuck did he close the door?

"She was quite the cute girl."

"...yeah," groaned the MILF in a hoarse voice, the man's hands creeping closer and closer to her ass. "She's perfect."

"It's amazing you named her Marron," said the blond, earning the head tilt he was waiting for. "It's uncommon for a wife to keep a memento of her husband's former lover."

Just like that, the world came crashing down on the android. She wiggled free from his hold on her calves and sat upright, the towel covering her massive tits falling off, revealing her round, perky mounds to the whiskered blond.

Wasting no time, the chakra user threw himself on the futon, lifting the stunned mother like a sack of potatoes and dropping her on his lap, his monster cock slamming against her back. His hands were now full of her glorious tits, gently kneading the soft flesh with his palms and rolling each nipple between his fingers until they swelled and hardened, sending delicious sensations down into her groin. "I take it you didn't know?"

"Let go, you bastard!" hissed Eighteen, struggling against his hold, throwing her hands up, only for him to twist her nipples, hard, coercing a throaty moan from her. Because she was still breastfeeding her daughter, her breasts were extremely sensitive and getting stimulated here was making her lightheaded. Regret was also filling her heart as she could feel his tower of meat resting against her.

"Please, remain calm," cooed Naruto into the woman's ear, deliberately taking his time as he massaged her globes in heavy downward motions, savoring the slickness of the massage oil. "Wouldn't you like to hear about the woman who ran out on your husband? The woman he was never able to forget? The woman he loved so much that he named your daughter after her without so much as telling you about it?"

Drool started pooling around the MILF's mouth as foreign energy was entering her body from his hands and flowing like a river through her flesh into her pussy. Somehow, he was kneading her breasts like he was rolling out dough, but the pressure was forcing her inner labia to open like the wings of a butterfly unfurling in the sun and her clitoris swell and throb with mounting urgency. It wasn't just his magical touch; this was well beyond anything he's done to her thus far. He was truly showing his true colors now. She tried listening to his explanation of how her husband met and lost this "Maron", but she was going mental with his massage.

Her legs started spasming as feminine nectar started seeping through the peachy pink gates of her womanhood. Slowly yet steadily, his voice drifted off into nothingness and she lost every ounce of strength she was summoning. This was iniquitous, but his hands felt so damn good. Milk started bubbling from the pores of her nipples, and it was at that moment started to run his large fingers along the cleft of her vulva from the entrance of her vagina to her clitoris, rolling the engorged folds of her inner labia between his fingers. She began to lift her hips to clamp her legs shut, but then he hurriedly shoved two fingers up her vagina.

"Fuck!" roared the married woman, her eyes going blank, her face scrunching up, her jaw hanging. She felt as if her whole person had become concentrated in her nether region and every sensory nerve ending in her body began to light up as the intensity of her arousal reached hitherto unknown levels of pleasure.

Krillin's dick was babyish, so miniscule in length and girth that two of her dainty fingers were a little fatter than his shaft. This man's fingers, on the other hand, just like the rest of him, were so much bigger than her husband. Hence, with just two fingers, he was exploring uncharted territory within her

"You have such a tight pussy for being a mother," purred Naruto as he nibbled on her earlobe, a hand hungrily pawing on her nipple, his fingers sawing in and out of her. "Now think how it'll feel when I shove my cock inside you. You'll never be the same again. You'll be ruined for your husband."

A giant bolt of regret rippled through her, but soon his thumb brushed against her engorged clitoris, instantly triggering the nerve endings in her cunt. Her head rolled back as he began nipping on the creamy skin of her neck, all while manipulating her body like she was his personal plaything. Her vision darkened as she mentally entered a tunnel, while all she could hear were sirens of an approaching emergency vehicle growing more and more raucous as it neared. Then it became like a mighty sea breaking in towering waves on the enraptured flesh of her most intimate feminine parts and sweeping up the beach of her writhing torso.

Bucking her hips, she prepared to climax when it stopped dead in its tracks, leaving her stuck in a pre-orgasmic limbo. She gritted her teeth, realizing that he was driving her crazy on purpose by plucking on her ki like a puppeteer, using her in whatever way he wished. She had no intention of giving him the satisfaction, but she was _this_ close to cussing him out for being violating her and making her crave his touch.

Sadly for her, he knew exactly what he was doing. "Do you want me to make you cum or not?"

"F-fuck...fuck you," she hissed, praying to whatever god was listening that she doesn't spill her guts, but unfortunately no one was answering her call. "Let me cum!"

"Gladly," purred Naruto as he expelled the chakra he was channeling to her pussy through his fingertips that was preventing her from climaxing.

Milk exploded from her nipples, gushing out and punching through the air before splashing down on the sheets and floor. Simultaneously, juices gushed from the depths of her cooch, splashing out of her as she continued bucking atop the man she was cheating on her husband with. She squeezed her eyes shut, her face contorting in regret, a garbled mix of moans and obscenities spilling out of her mouth between her gritted teeth as the waves of pleasure washed over her, wracking her body in spasms and convulsions.

Soon she was at the point where the sensations became too intense, but she was unsuccessful in her attempt to clawing herself off him. Instead, all this did was make him lift her by her sides until she was hovering just above his mouth. Her moans boomed over the melodic chanting booming from the speakers as the man's lips sealed around the entrance of her pussy which felt gaped open after getting stretched by his fingers. His tongue snaked into her and she felt him begin to suck whatever failed to escape out of her. "Oh my fucking god!"

"Mmm…"

She lolled her head from side to side, heartbroken that she was committing adultery but thrown for a loop as the man was eating her like she was his last meal, eating her with so much hunger that it made her husband's method look like mere nibbling in comparison. His tongue felt impossibly long worming its way into her, but her damn body wanted more. Without thinking she dropped her hips to try and force her cunt down his throat. It was purely a primal reaction. He sucked at her pussy noisily, hungrily, until he had taken all he could out of her.

"Fuck, _fuck_, **_fuuuccckkk_**!" cried out the android, for the first time in her life undergoing a consecutive orgasm. "I'm cumming again!"

She was now squirting viciously into his mouth and the damn fiend was lapping up every drop, leaving her panting like famished dog. He then yanked her back down in the midst of her leg-shaking orgasm to where her still-convulsing pussy was nearly brushing against the head of his erection. He was so huge that she was nearly standing up right just to be positioned for the penetration. By the time she realized what was going on, he began lowering her onto his cock. "No, no, STOP!"

"Ah!" hissed out Naruto as he literally tore open the screaming woman's pussy while attempting to stuff his mushroom head within her. "How does it feel to have a real man inside you?"

Tears streaked down the lady's cheeks, squirming in the man's clutches as she tried to accommodate just his cockhead, but was failing epically while doing so. And then he shoved it up her without remorse, stretching her so wide that tremors ran through her thighs. "YOU'RE TOO BIGG—_mmhphhh_!"

"Shh…" hissed the whiskered ninja, covering the mother's mouth with his hands, muffling her cries. "Let's not alert your husband just yet."

She tried to breathe, but he had blocked off all sources of oxygen, forcing her to make due with what she had, which was depleting fast thanks to her incessant labored breathing. She was spiraling down the earth at terminal velocity from just him attempting to penetrate her. Drool started oozing from the corner of her mouth as he stampeded over her feeble defenses. It felt nothing like her husband, who she—as a virgin—found easy to accommodate on their wedding night. The blond was so much thicker, and he was so hard that she could pretty much feel an exact map of his cock inside of her through the thick veins that were criss-crossing it. Inch by inch he broke her, not even a third of his length within her and still hitting her in places her husband has never reached. She continued to holler into his hands as he used gravity to his advantage to crucify her on his manhood.

He then retracted his hips, pulling his shaft almost completely out of her vagina. Removing his hands from her mouth, resulting in her taking massive gulps of oxygen, he turned her head as the purplish hue her face had taken up slowly diminished. She fought through her scattering brain cells as she gazed into his eyes while he flashed her a brilliant smile, one that had her in a quandary, as her heart began beating a loud, frantic heartbeat. Before she could react, he captured her swollen lips in his. For a man of his beastly physique, his lips were rather pillowy, but thick enough that her lips bracketed the base of his mouth in an easy lock. And then he further yanked her down on his cock, this time shoving half his length within her at once.

'_Please forgive me for betraying you, Krillin!_' cried the mother inwardly, blood rushing along her arteries and her nerves as electrical impulses fired off in her body from him conquering her very heart and soul with this one, timeless kiss. Her inner turmoil meant nothing to him as he commenced with breaking her pussy, drawing himself out almost all the way, pausing, and then thrusting back into her with powerful force each time. His next thrust effectively rammed her up the cervix and she knew full well that he wasn't even balls deep inside her yet.

Her eyes welled with tears of pain and fear as at any second her husband could walk in and see her desecrating their sacred vows with a man she had just met. She promised to stand by his side through thick and thin. This vow was cemented when she agreed to bare his child and finally give birth to their daughter. Raising her hand, she was barely able to stomach the sight of her wedding ring, vividly remembering the night he proposed to her to the day they stood at the altar. Would he able to forgive her? Would she be able to forgive herself? Why was she submissively taking more cock and not doing a damn thing about it?

"By the way...that ring?" whispered the shinobi, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths as he parted just to make this announcement. "It's Maron's. That's the ring your husband was planning on giving his girlfriend before she ditched him," he paused here for dramatic effect while once again taking two handfuls of her lactating tits. "It's a shame he didn't buy a new one for you. He could've at the very least told you about her."

The sting permeating through her nipples and flesh felt electric, but that sting had nothing on the pang in her heart. Was he telling the truth? Was she just a replacement for that woman? How was he even aware of all this? He wasn't being rough with her anymore, oddly enough. Perhaps he was allowing her to acclimate to his size. Perhaps he was giving her time to think. Perhaps he was delighting in her struggle. There were a million thoughts running through her. It was then he rocked his hips, stuffing every last inch of his fifteen inch shaft, his giant balls slapping against her clitoris as he made that final thrust.

Her eyes bulged to the size of dinner plates, her legs spasmed, her tits bounced up and down as she shook violently atop him – it was like he was attempting to dig his way through her cunt and come out her mouth. By this point, her heart was in her stomach, and her vocal chords were somewhere in the vast nothingness of her soul. It was then he turned her around while she was still impaled on his cock. Now she was looking directly at him, her body covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and massage oil residue as the nerve endings in her body had her tingling all over from him pushing her to well past both her human and android limits.

"You are mine now," declared the chakra user, gently pecking her on the lips. "Do you understand?"

This was the perfect time to react, to do something, to salvage her marriage, but all she could do was stare into the young man's eyes. To her absolute horror, she instinctively thrusted herself up against him, but he held her where he wanted, maintaining compete control. It was like he was stirring a thick batch of wet cement, the teasing motion causing her to climb the walls, wave upon wave of wanton desire spreading from her throbbing pussy throughout her entire body. Never had she felt such a physical connection with her husband. She had tried her hardest to ignore their sexual chemistry before and during the massage, but it was now impossible to do so now that they were connected so intimately. "...what about Krillin?"

"Don't worry, I have big plans for the little man," said Naruto coolly as he dropped his hands to the woman's bottom. "Now give me a kiss."

He waited to see the recognition in her eyes and she could tell that he wanted to see her take it willingly and as hungrily as he did instead of continuing to force it on her. She sat there impaled on his cock for what felt like ages, sobbing hysterically, praying for forgiveness, begging god to help her, before finally running her tongue across his lips, signaling to him that she wanted what he had inside. He opened for her, and a mixture of his saliva and her juices flowed into her awaiting mouth.

A burst of pungent flavors assaulted her brain and she felt her pussy contract involuntarily. She swished it around with her tongue to thoroughly taste it before gulping it down. His tongue now felt rough, demanding, but incredibly soft as it darted into her mouth, languidly probing her teeth, gums, and her tongue. Soon their lips formed an almost perfect seal, their tongues sharing a single large mouth, moving freely together and against one another. It was then he began hammering into her, and the extreme stretching went from being horribly painful to immensely pleasurable as she began obediently taking the pounding, every thrust demolishing the pillars of her marriage. '_I've broken my promise to you...I'm so sorry…_'

**_xXx_**

Krillin exhaled deeply as he walked past the bloodied form of his former mentor. The geezer was unconscious with a bloody nose and globs of jizz littering his lower region. A normal man would've been disgusted, but this was a common sight for him. He had to wonder, though: why had he been jacking off out in the open like this?

Getting his daughter to sleep took a lot out of him because she was so hyper. Just before he could revel in his success an hour later, the phone rang, and it was from the Orin Temple, asking him if he's willing to rejoin their ranks now. He had every intention of hanging up, but he decided enough was enough and began cussing them out for harassing him like this. The moment he mentioned that a Terminus member had visited him, the line went silent and he ended up slamming the phone down with outrage plastered across his face.

Entering his room, his sense of smell picked up on the thick, sweet yet masculine, musky smell that was hanging in the air, making him scrunch up his face, reeling from the aroma. Neither his wife nor the blond man repping the monks was present, and the futon his wife was getting worked on wasn't even there anymore.

He started to panic, recalling how erotic that massage was becoming when he left to take care of his daughter, who was now asleep downstairs. Racing out the door, his highly trained ears picked up the sound of a door opening, only to find that not one, but two people were stepping out of the bathroom.

His beloved wife was fully naked, beads of water droplets trickling down her voluptuous frame, having clearly showered with the hung man, who was equally nude and wet. The bastard was still fully erect, reminding him how insignificant he was in comparison, but what truly made his heart skip a beat was realizing that the man had an arm looped around his wife's waist. That, and the fact there was obvious lipstick residue covering a majority of the mammoth shaft.

Turning his attention back to his wife, he noticed that she had a glow to her that was foreign to him. Teeth marks were clearly visible near her nipples and dark red hickeys were littering the sides of her neck. Her little pussy was gaping, clearly swollen from recent activity. Richer, creamier than water fluids were dribbling down the sides of her legs. Every step she took towards him, with a salient limp in her footing, was like getting stabbed in the heart.

"I'm having an amazing time with your wife so far, Krillin," said Naruto brazenly as he stopped to pat the bald midget on the head like the good boy he was. "Please stay outside until I finish administering this last ritual in your bedroom."

"See you in a bit," said Eighteen, regret laced in her tone as she spun on her heels the second her woebegone husband made eye-contact with her.

Walking out of the bathroom with the blond was clearly a red flag. It wasn't easy stomaching her spouse's expression as he pieced together the nasty, filthy, degrading things she must've done with the Terminus member in the bathroom. She couldn't exactly tell him that on top of getting her pussy eaten multiple times, she had been sucking off the blond and getting her oral cavity stretched, and had experienced shower sex for the first time. Unfortunately, she was thinking not with her head, but with her tamed pussy, and so she silently followed the man who was ruining her for the father of her child.

Krillin heard the door shut, but he couldn't see or think straight. His eyes had witnessed it, his mind had reviewed the footage, as well as the clear cut proof of the blond groping his wife's left buttock when they walked past him, but his heart was refusing to accept the possibility that the love of his life was cheating on him. He was in the nadir of his life as he stood motionless with utter dread in his eyes, his entire body undergoing spasms. Perhaps he was thinking too much on this. Perhaps everything he had seen was just a figment of his imagination.

Finally getting the courage, he pushed his legs forward and stood outside his bedroom. Sweat was dripping down his forehead as he lifted his shaky hand to turn on the handle. Suddenly, clapping noises started seeping out from under and through the door, growing more and more voracious. Try as he might, he wasn't able to open the door because it was locked. He was officially having conniptions now from the influx of jealousy, hatred, and fear coursing through him. And then an earth-shattering roar shook his very foundations.

"**_I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!_**"

Tears streamed down his face as he destroyed the door with his fist. Broken pieces of wood flew every which way as he walked into his worst nightmare of his wife having sex with another man on their matrimonial bed. The man was leaning back, his feet tucked under her knees and between her legs. His arms were looped around her head, her feet hiked up. The Full-Nelson was the first grapple move he learned while becoming a martial artist, and it was in this very hold that his wife was getting the shit fucked out of her by another man.

From this angle he could see the bulging outline of his humongous shaft as it utterly demolished his wife's poor, abused cunt. Small globs of saliva would shoot out her mouth with every thunderous thrust, every shriek shattering his spirit. Goosebumps were visibly running through her skin and her massive tits never looked so painfully red as they did while swinging up and down. There was definite bruising in her clitoris as it got pummeled by his swaying testicles each time she landed on him. Those long, beautiful strands of golden silk that he often hailed as angelic were now hovering messily, several glistening strands matted to her flushed skin.

She looked like she was dying with that quintessential "I am being fucked stupid" look on her face.

Memories of them exchanging wedding vows came to him in a flashback, reminding him that she had promised to be faithful to him, yet here she was stomping her feet on that promise. It was just like how his former girlfriend promised to never leave him, only for her to run off with those buff dudes. History sure has a way of repeating itself.

Her eyes met his and for the life of him he was yearning for her to snap out of it because he was too heartbroken to budge an inch. Instead of granting her a chance to realize the error of her ways, that blond monster began fucking her so hard that he was forced to look away out of sheer humiliation. Suddenly, the bed frame, which was made of solid wood and has never given him any trouble, came crashing down starting with the far right leg and back left, resulting in the bed tilting at an odd angle.

It was at that time the man let go of his wife, manhandling her until she was on her hands and knees, her half-lidded eyes fluttering, her face flushed, her big tits swaying beneath her. That behemoth wasted no time in obliterating her from behind, a hand gripping onto her hair like he was reigning a stampeding horse.

"Ah, Krillin," grunted Naruto as he swatted the man's wife with his free hand, reveling in her screams as he refused to let her recuperate from that orgasm. "You sure are a lucky man. Your wife is fucking tight!"

"S-s-sah-sawry, Kwillnn!" cried out the MILF incoherently, only for her lover to ram deeper and harder into her, his giant balls slapping against her poor clitoris. "Oh, fuck! FUCCCKKK!"

"Who's bigger, Eighteen?" sneered the whiskered adult as he pulled almost entirely out before slamming every inch of him back in, and with such force that her cervix caved in and she spat out globs of saliva. "Tell me!"

"YOU!" shrieked the hysterical wife, her head lolling from side to side, sweat streaking down her forehead mixing together with the tears that were trickling down from the weight of yet another titanic orgasm. "**YOU'RE SO MUCH BIGGER THAN MY HUSBAND!**"

Every ounce of courage the martial artist had been summoning now vanished without a trace as he collapsed to his knees, shivering like he was at the mercy of an unsuspecting earthquake. He was donning a broken expression on the outside from witnessing the adultery from a front row seat, but hearing his wife admit that so openly destroyed him from the inside.

This was all his fault.

He should've never allowed this man to step foot into his home. This one mistake had cost him his marriage. The love of his life, the mother of his child, the woman he had pretty much doomed the world over when he refused to destroy that remote, was now getting fucked into submission by another man. He was now also coming to terms with another grave realization.

He was harder than he's ever been in his life.

Being Master Roshi's student comes with perks as well as some deranged downsides, one being that it can corrupt the purest of souls. Goku was an exception. He, on the other hand, instantly spiraled down a dark, depraved path as he studied under the geezer's tutelage. Ogling women, looking at pornos, masturbating daily, peeping on unsuspecting women – he's done it all. When Marron ran off with those guys, he would have regular wet dreams over what she was doing with them. What he was witnessing now was a round of sex so rough in nature that he was coerced by his perverted side to slip a hand down his pants.

"Look at that," hissed the ninja with so much venom that it could've caused second hand poison. Yanking his hand out of the woman's hair, he wrapped it around her throat, **_hard_**. "Your husband's jerking off like a good little boy. I told you he'll make a fine cuckold."

Ripples were running through her big, fat booty, but not nearly as ferociously as motion of her huge tits, which were swinging so hard that milk started spraying out of her nipples, drenching her matrimonial bed. She started up at the banal ceiling with lifeless eyes, continuing to voice absolutely nothing of value since her words were coming in incoherent garbles. He was annihilating her pussy, and there was so much pressure on her clitoris that she could feel it ballooning to the size of an apricot. All she could do hang onto the sheets for dear life, her wedding ring scintillating under the room light. Doggy-style wasn't one of her to-go positions, but her husband has made love to her in this position on sundry occasions over the years. However, with the man she was cheating on him with, even though he was thrusting with zero intensity, his sheer size was making her feel like this was some whole new position.

Finally, as she drifted back to consciousness, she saw her spouse moving his hand frantically in his pants, confirming that he was indeed masturbating to her getting the shit fucked out of her. This shouldn't have elated her, but it did – he was finally realizing that he wasn't man enough to handle her. She knew for a fact he hadn't dropped his pants because he was too embarrassed by the size difference between him and she man she was having an affair with. The pressure on her neck soon vanished as the blond removed his hand and went back to yanking her hair, each thrust making her face contort in delirious pleasure. "I'm...I'm gonna cum again!"

"Then do it!" yelled Naruto as he moved his free hand over and jammed a finger up her asshole. "Show that pipsqueak what he's lost!"

Everything revolved slowly around her as she got anally probed for the first time by a foreign entity, that too by a man who she wasn't married to, that too in front of the father of her child, her dear husband. The dark innards churned, desperately trying to expel the intruder, only for him to keep stabbing into her until her poor walls caved in. So overwhelming was the sensation that her knees gave in, sending her plummeting down as her face hit the sheets, her hands flew out in front of her, but her ass remained high in the air.

It was then he abruptly switched up the rhythm and yanked his finger out her gaping butthole and stopped thrusting, though she was still hallucinating about the sodomy. His hand slowly reached around until he was rubbing her clit, followed by him sliding his free hand under her to massage her aching tits. Her eyes fluttered as he finally dropped his weight on her, momentarily returning her to the realm of the living when he began planting kisses on the creamy skin of her neck.

Initially, she was swooning with the ardent attention he was paying her. She figured out there and then that this wasn't going to be a dalliance. Nothing lasts forever, however, and she learned that he hard way when he pulled back, stuffed her butt with a finger and resumed with punching through her cunt. She could no longer feel her legs. Not the monstrous cock drilling in and out of her. Not even the two fingers now searching her most private cavity. She couldn't even see the masturbating figure of her husband as millions of light particles were invading her field of vision. A titanic wave of juices suddenly busted through the metaphorical dam in her feminine passageway. Tears freely ran down her face as she climaxed with such intensity that it overwhelmed her more than when she was giving birth to her daughter. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGG!**"

"That's a good girl!" chorused Naruto through gritted teeth as the fluids sloshing around his cock immediately triggered his own orgasm. "**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR WIFE, KRILLIN!**"

Visions of an unwanted pregnancy, and of an enraged, jealous husband flashed before her eyes as she felt the muscular pulses of his orgasm running along the length of his shaft. She was fully conscious and aware of the first spurt of jism, which was monumental in itself as it splattered so hard against the door to her cervix that it almost caved in. The next load was so immense that it triggered a little miniature orgasm within her. By the time the third one came around, a full-fledged orgasm from her followed, and she started drifting in and out of consciousness, seeing comets hover around her, her married pussy throbbing with luxurious pulsations as she gushed with all her might. A silly smile curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, officially having been bred by the man she was cheating on her husband with.

The short, bald man looked on lifelessly as his wife convulsed like a trauma victim, squirting like a filthy whore with a rich client, before finally going limp. It was the first time he ever saw her exhausted. Behind her a deeply exhaling blond began pulling out of her. His broken heart was pacing as he saw that giant shaft glistening with juices that no doubt consisted of his wife's continuous orgasms – he honestly lost count at her eleventh one.

"You are such a lucky man," said the whiskered shinobi as he manhandled the shorty's wife until he had her bent over on his crotch. "Let's have ourselves a chat while your wife sucks me off."

For the first time in her life, even with her unlimited android stamina that's helped her fight for days on end, she knew she would not be able to handle another round of sex – this one had almost consumed her whole. She heard the sardonic comment loud and clear, but unfortunately the dominant blond had fucked the devotion she had for her spouse out of her. Now she was obediently inhaling the musky smell of their adulterous mating session. Sticking out her tongue, she swirled it all around his shaft as their nasty flavors sent a chemical chain reaction from her palette straight to the pleasure center of her brain. It was a delicious cocktail of pussy juice, sweat, male ejaculate, and nasty, filthy, depraved sin.

"That's a good girl," cooed Naruto, bringing a hand around the married woman and resting it between her butt crack. "Want me to play with your asshole a little?"

A dark blush streaked across her face like a shooting star as she held the giant cock in her hands. She was a complete butt-virgin until the man she was cheating up on her husband with performed that impromptu cavity search on her. It was absolutely filthy, and oh-so embarrassing, not that she would openly admit that. "I've never…urggggghhh…" she trailed off as he secretly jammed a finger up her butt. "Fuucckk…"

"I want you nice and stretched for when I claim that ass," he chuckled as the woman gasped, and so did her husband, who he was now leering at. "That's right, little man; I'm going to take your wife's anal virginity. Now with that said, let's discuss your future."

She was horrified with the prospect of getting her asshole split wide open by the man's humongous cock, but he was not going to take no for an answer, so the most logical solution was for her to offer it to him willingly. The digit smoothly worked her into a such a frenzy that she began letting out undecipherable sounds and foaming at the pussy. Exhaling deeply, in disbelief at how good he was making her feel, she ducked her head and began sucking each of his giant balls into her mouth and then caressing them further with her tongue. Each time she let them escape it was with a sloppy wet plop.

Very slowly, very sensually, she made one long continuous lick up over his balls to the base of his cock and then slowly up the shaft to the head, dripping saliva all the time to be sure that he remained wet. All during that one lick, precum flowed from him in one continuous syrupy strand.

Unable to stuff even his mushroom head in her small mouth, not being able to do so in the bathroom either, she held his shaft against her cheek while pressing her face into his pubic hair and licked around the base of his shaft where their combined juices had collected in a frothy ring. Once again she inhaled deeply, taking in the potent aroma of how hard he had been fucking her, all while losing her mind as his thrusting finger was forcing her butthole to collapse on itself.

Krillin watched every second of this with distraught, defeat, but he had yet to let go of his baby dick. Never had his wife paid such attention to him. Once in a blue moon she would give him a blowjob and it was always half-hearted. Was this enthusiasm a result of this man having tamed her?

Being a former student of the turtle hermit, of course he's dreamt of one day having anal sex with a woman. In fact, he was yearning to gather the courage to ask his wife if she would give him a chance to fuck her up the ass. But this man had just rammed his fingers up her tush without question and was announcing the imminent sodomy and she wasn't even offering a word of protest. He never even stood a chance.

"What...what future?"

Naruto grinned foxily at the lugubrious man while shoving about half his cock into his wife's oral cavity the second she was able to accommodate his cockhead. Weaving his fingers in her hair, he took a grip on her head and began fucking her face, making her gag so hard that her eyes watered and tears rolled down her cheeks. He kept digging deeper, choking her to the point of almost blacking out, all while staring her lugubrious husband in the eyes. "You will move your belongings out of this room. It belongs to your wife and I now. Oh, and order me a new bed while you're at it."

The color drained from his face.

His life, his wife and his marriage was in the blond's hands now.

**_xXx_**

"Please, Naruto!"

"No, you old fossil," sneered the whiskered ninja as he snuggled up with his unconscious lover. "You got a free show already. Get lost."

"Please!" pleaded Roshi with even more vigor as he got down on his knees, prostrating to the dominant man. "You let me watch last time!"

"That's only because I was fucking her so hard that she fired off a ki blast that destroyed our bedroom door," said Naruto in a monotone like voice. "Letting you listen to me have sex with her is more enough for rent. If that doesn't work for you, then I'm going to move out with her and Marron."

That effectively rendered the old man speechless. "...but what about Krillin?"

"What about him?" fired back Naruto, now massaging the mother's bubble butt through her yoga pants. "Obviously, I'll allow him to watch me fuck his wife. I'm cuckolding him, after all."

Roshi sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he mumbled about the unfairness of the world. Ever since the blond moved into Kame House, he's been fucking his student's wife nonstop, granting a hopeless pervert like him the opportunity to masturbate to his heart's content every single day, as much as his aged, leathery, tiny dick could take. It was then he tuned into the blond's sigh. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Blasted old man," commented the young man with a snort while peeling down his lover's pants, resulting in her fat derriere jutting out with a hypnotic bounce. "Bring me that anal lube."

"Right away!" chirruped the bloody-nose retired martial artist, teleporting to and from the lounge table faster than the Instant Transmission. "Here you go, Master Naruto!"

He shook his head in mirth. "Squeeze some of it on my hand."

The aged homeowner did as told, and started salivating as the young blond speared his student's wife's asshole with two fully lubed-up fingers. Wet, squishy noises filled the lounge as the woman's rectal cavity got thoroughly searched and filled with gelatinous lubricant. He saw another hand gesture, and after squeezing more lube onto the man's hand, he witnessed him applying it directly on that humongous cock he's come to hail as god's rod.

Lifting his mate up by her childbearing hips, the blond shinobi started violating her anus with the head of his erection. Slowly at first, but then firmly spearing through her dirtiest hole. Inch by inch, he traversed through her while the sound of heavy breathing rang in his eardrums coupled with perverted commentary detailing the speed and overall look of the penetration. It was kind of twisted that the legendary Master Roshi had become his biggest fan.

"Ah, Krillin," said Naruto, sighting the cueball entering their home. "Have a good day at the temple?"

"Y-yes, Master Naruto," replied the monk while getting down on his knees, witnessing his wife's asshole open up and devour the man she was cheating on him with.

It's been a week since he became a cuckold and life has honestly been good for him. His master had ordered him to rejoin the Orin Temple a few days ago, so now he was one again on the road to enlightenment. He was enjoying life as a monk, but as an honorary one, in which he wasn't forced to stay at the temple like he used to all those years ago. Over the course of this week, he lost any and all urge to have sex because all his needs were being fulfilled through watching his wife get fucked by his master.

After getting together with his master, his wife was prohibited from wearing clothes because the blond preferred her to be available to him at all times as he was continually testing the limit of her "unlimited android stamina". To his shock and amazement, the result from every test case thus far ended with his wife succumbing to the onslaught of the hung young man. Today was the first time she was donning legwear, but only because Naruto was appreciating the yoga pants trend that was going around nowadays.

"Urgghh…" mewled Eighteen, stirring awake as her lover was bottoming out inside her. "Do you always have to wake me up like this?"

"Does it not do the job?" prodded the blond cheekily, earning a scowl from her, which he rendered invalid as he performed one powerful thrust, so powerful that it brought a screeching halt to her motion, so powerful that it reduced her into a whimpering mess. "Who's ass is this?!"

Lifting his legs, the blond started fucking the living shit out of the monk's wife. The sofa was now creaking beneath them, chiming in to join the musical melody of their grunts and moans. Her arms coiled around his neck, her fingers yanking on his hair, her tits rubbing against him in a frenzy.

"O-oh fuck! It's yours!" cried the android as she responded by slamming herself up and down, milking his giant shaft with her battered butthole. Years of sexual frustration were now boiling over and it was like her very soul was being ripped from her body. Her poor clit was throbbing in pain as it got jammed against his pubic hair each time he slammed her down on his cock. Her hair flew around messily, waving back and forth like she was waving a white flag to surrender, but he would have none of that. "My husband…he could've never handled it...not with his tiny dick. That's...urgggggh...that's why I gave you my anal virginity!"

Even though his wife was humiliating him in front of her lover, he couldn't help but whack off with furious intent, stroking that little weiner as hard as he could. Five days ago, the blonde offered her anal cherry to her lover, but that was to be expected since all the signs of potential sodomy were obvious. The hardship she went through while accommodating all that meat up her butt definitely surpassed the hurdle of childbirth, at least that's what he gathered from the show.

Meanwhile, her lover gradually toned down his unbridled thrusts, allowing her to think somewhat clearly again. Before she could stop herself, she pushed her face into his armpit and licked at his sweat, tasting his natural male musk. With her husband, she never felt inclined to explore her fetishes or anything sexual, but it was a completely different story when it came down to the man she was cheating on him with. With him, she was greedily indulging in inhaling his scent, free of deodorant that would've nullified his masculinity.

He was salty and earthy, with that essence of virile man that just drove her crazy. She lapped at his armpit, sucking the light sweat from the patch of hair there. Her pussy pulsed as the sexually charged taste of his sweat filled her senses. It was then he went back to exterminating her darkest hole. She fell forward, her chin hitting the top of the sofa, her fingers yanking on his hair.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" warned Eighteen, while panting like an exhausted dog, ripples running through her gorgeous bubble butt like an approaching tsunami, her mind surrendering all higher functions to her baser instincts. Her body was burning with sexual pleasure, propelling her into a realm where only she and her future baby daddy existed.

It was during that very second he latched onto her jiggling tits, sucking and slurping with more hunger than her infant daughter has ever shown during feeding time. She began gasping out her breaths as a wave of sexual release started from somewhere around her clitoris and exploded throughout her body, reaching to her head and her toes. Her heart was pounding so wildly in her chest that she thought she was on the verge of a heart attack. She was in utter heaven, orgasmic pleasure lighting her entire body in a carnal inferno of ecstasy.

Because she was getting fucked up the ass, her juices were freely splashing off his crotch and ricocheting every which way. She was sure a glob must've landed on her husband's face as well. Her toes curled up and her nails sank into his back as she chewed on her tits so hard that it took all she had not to throw herself off him and retreat into a fetal position. For a moment her voice left her, and she struggled to get any sound out as she rode over her peak, her felicity boundless. "I love you so much, Naruto!"

"Love you too, Lazuli!" roared the former ninja as he tore his mouth off the lady's nipple, still pulverizing the woman's anus, all while kneading her wobbling buttocks and casting a sneaky gaze over her shoulder to show the poor monk, who was beating his miniscule meat, the thick, creamy breastmilk running down his chin.

"God...he's destroying your wife, kiddo."

He replied to his masturbating teacher's comment with a mindless nod. Thankfully, his daughter was snoring away without a care for the world upstairs. His master could apparently create corporeal copies of himself, referring to them as "shadow clones", which were identical to the multiplication technique he's seen in the past during martial art tournaments. That clone was presently watching over Marron. For the time being, no extra measures were required for them to take, as the blond was also a proficient in a bizarre lost art form—_fuin_ something—that allowed him to soundproof certain areas of Kame House, allowing him to copulate with his wife and not fear alerting his daughter.

The mother of his child was forever lost to him. When those two shared their respective proclamations of love the first time a couple days ago, he could see clearly that they were genuinely besotted with one another. It was further cemented when she offered her anal virginity to another man. The nail in the coffin was when his wife revealed her true name to her lover, a name she didn't reveal to him even though they've been married for almost three years. He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his nearly depleted balls as the blond began making out with her. His spouse's heart, mind, body and soul belonged to his master now.

**_xXx_**

"Hey!"

"Goku!" exclaimed Krillin as he ran up to the Saiyan and threw his arms around him. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same here, old friend," came his jubilant reply. "So, what'd I miss?"

The Orin Temple member grinned as he hopped down to his feet. He had been lazing around for the past hour or so, but now his friend was finally back from the other world to pay them a visit for this year's martial art tournament. Baba was always right on time. "Not much. Other than the fact I'm a married man now."

"Oh, wow!" said Goku excitedly. "Do I know her?"

Krillin nodded his head as he pointed his finger over to his far right. "She's over there."

Vegeta's rival spun around to find a long blond-haired woman snuggling with a muscular man under a tree with two children in their respective arms. One was a baby boy and the other was a girl who appeared to be a year or two older. All of them had blond hair.

"Uh...is that…" He trailed off, squinting his eyes before they shot wide open. "Hey, that's Android Eighteen!"

The woman in question responded with a venous glare, silently demanding he keep his mouth shut and not accidentally awake the children with his incessant, excitable voice.

Realizing his faux pas, Goku rubbed the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly. Upon a closer glance, having only paid attention to the married lady's face, he noticed that she was barely wearing anything. Her long, slender legs were on full display and the velvet mini skirt she had on was riding so high up her matronly thighs that even an inch further and her underwear would be conspicuous. Her sleeveless top barely hid anything as well since it was a size too small. So tightly wrapped to her skin, the fabric was showing off her navel and easily accentuating her huge knockers – he never knew she was so well-endowed. She didn't have long hair when he last saw her, but now those silky gold tresses were flowing well past her shoulders. There was a glow to her that made his heart skip a beat.

She was the most gorgeous woman he's ever seen.

"I know," voiced Krillin with a chuckle, espying his best friend adjusting his pants. "I have a super hot wife. You should see how she dresses at home. I'm perpetually hard near her."

Goku swallowed a lump in his throat, about to apologize for staring when he saw the woman locking lips with the blond beside her. Blanching at the sight, he noted that he man in question was incredibly muscular, so much so that it reminded him of the time he tried going Super Goku. The blond was now hungrily swapping saliva with his best friend's wife and was publicly groping the woman's right breast through her flimsy shirt. There was a stirring in his loins as he bore witness to the most erotic sight he's ever laid eyes on. "H-hey...Krillin…"

"That man is my wife's bull, or her lover to put it simply," said the monk, answering the unasked question. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. You see that little boy he's holding? That's Jiraiya, and he's the child that she and Master Naruto had together."

"I...I don't understand," said Goku softly. "Why is she kissing someone else? Why are you not the father? What's going on?"

He sighed at lost puppy like expression etching across his friend's face. "It all started when I watched my wife get monked…"

* * *

**If you're familiar with my previous work—The Blond Mother Lover—then you know I'm presently writing one-shots. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
